


Wine Her, Dine Her

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Flirting, Fucking, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Porn, Romance, Seduction, Sex, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Elliott's in a bit of writer's block during a cold breezy night. However, when he sees Leah show up around the beach, he decides to shelter her in until the cold passes, which leads to a bottle of wine that Leah discovers that is soon get things going between the two of them. This idea just came to me when I was playing Stardew Valley





	Wine Her, Dine Her

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with the game Stardew Valley or any of the characters included in the game. The game and it's characters are owned by ConcernedApe and ChuckleFish. Anyway, I've never wrote an actual smutfic for Stardew Valley before, so this is my first one ever! And wouldn't you know it? The couple I'm writing involves Elliott and Leah. So if you want some hot writer/artist action, here you go!

A dreary, yet breezy night had broken out around a good portion of Pelican Town, mostly around the beaches where the waves had gotten louder per second and the doves themselves were sleeping peacefully right by the harbor. This kind of atmosphere proved to be picture perfect for a certain long-haired writer, who right now proved to be in quite of a writer's block for a good two hours now. After all, 'writer's block' was definitely the least favorite word/term in Elliott's vocabulary.

_"I can't believe it. Only two hours and still, I got nothing down."_ Elliott thought to himself before suggesting, _"Wait, I know what to write next. Maybe a story where a long-lost boy searches endlessly around the world for his parents after finding out they're treasure hunters. That just screams adventure! All I gotta do is come up with some sort of beginning now..."_

Elliott tried so hard to think up on how to begin the story, but he himself found it so excruciatingly brutal to do so. Who knew that thinker's block looked so much harder than writer's block itself? This wouldn't have happened to him if he took a nice peaceful walk around the beach in the first place like he wanted to, but knowing how cold it was in the middle of the night right now, Elliott couldn't find the time to do so. And it sucked for him, knowing how much Elliott usually got his inspiration from his long walks on the beach.

He continued to think of a beginning for a good minute before a breeze blew in through the window, knocking the rest of his papers off the table.

"No, my work!" Elliott exclaimed as he reached down to gather the rest of the papers off the floor.

Once he finally managed to pick his work off the floor and put back on the table, Elliott got out of his chair and immediately headed over for the window in order to close it entirely. It was throughout that moment that Elliott suddenly came to a halt once he saw a gorgeous sight coming through his warm cabin window. It wasn't just any sight that Elliott was looking at though.

That sight came in the form of a beautiful auburn-haired artist with a ponytail, complete with a small form-fitting, green buttoned-up shirt, denim jeans and brown cowboy boots. The way she stood in front of the ocean waves was flawless in Elliott's enchanted eyes. Every time he had saw this beautiful woman right from his cabin window, Elliott couldn't help but use every ounce of his gentlemanly charm to make the adoring artist give in to his seducing urges. She was even more beautiful especially when the gentle breeze blew her gorgeous ponytail back to the side, now making Elliott's heart beat around maximum overdrive. As if Elliott wasn't the only one, the cold breeze even made her skin freeze in the process. The scene built desperate urges inside the writer himself, who felt like he needed to do something helpful in order to make this familiar auburn-haired darling warm inside his dearly-lit fishing cabin.

Elliott took in a calm, deep breath before shouting at the woman, "Hey, Leah!"

"Oh, hey Elliott!" Leah said, turning around to him and replied, "Feels pretty nice outside in the night, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does." The long-haired writer nodded, "Hey, it's gonna get colder from here, so if you want to, you wanna come inside my cabin where it's nice and warm?"

With a smile, Leah practically nodded, "Sure, why not?"

It wasn't long before the sculptor/artist immediately raced over to the cabin, obviously getting away from the breeze that was catching up to Leah just now. Once she finally stepped inside the cabin, the cold breeze that surrounded the artist was now replaced with an air full of complete warmth. The kind of aura that was tickling every ounce of goosebumps that was around her skin.

While she stepped inside, Leah immediately sniffed a fascinating flower-like scent coming from her nose, smiling in delight, "Mmm... smells like cherry blossoms from here."

"What can I say? I gotta make my cabin smell good for my guests." Elliott smirked with a shrug.

"Well, you definitely outdo yourself, Elliott." Chuckled the artist.

With the two chuckling along, it soon died down once Leah got a good look at a huge wine bottle sitting across the table where Elliott's entire work was located.

"Got some good-looking wine you got there." Leah pointed out.

"Yeah, I got it from my trip down at Iceland. It's actually passion fruit-flavored wine I got for an impressive $800. And it's been aged for a good 117 years." Elliott explained with a clear tone.

"That's impressive." Leah smirked before asking the writer with a smile, "You don't mind if I could have a glass, do you?"

"A glass?" Gasped Elliott out of surprise, "But that wine's basically for me and all..."

"Please?" The sculptor cooed sweetly, therefore making Elliott gulp in response.

Just to add with that statement, Leah even got so far to flutter her eyelashes at a now-confused Elliott, who right now was being smitten weakly by her artistic, yet seducing charm. There was absolutely no way he wanted to say "No" with a sweet, gentle tone of voice like that. And he meant that perfectly.

Knowing he had no other way around this, Elliott had no choice but to give up and say, "I guess it's all right with me..."

"Sweet! I can't wait!" Leah squealed in return.

She watched right away as Elliott grabbed the nearest wine glass next to the bottle and held it long enough for him to pour a portion of the passion fruit wine inside the clear-cased chalice right away. He spun the glass a bit gently before Elliott patiently handed the wine-filled drink over to the auburn-haired beauty, who took it nicely from his muscular hands.

With the drink in her hand, Leah gently titled the glass toward her lips, letting a very cool flow of wine enter her mouth gracefully. The combined aura of fruit and booze immediately energized her entire body up to 11, enchanting her warm, moist taste buds unlike anything she had never felt in a while.

"Mmm, this is so good." She smirked deliciously.

"I'm really glad you're enjoying it so far," Elliott nodded while he saw Leah basically down the entire glass in one sitting AT THE SAME TIME.

The portion of the wine in her glass only got to a 1/3 portion, which forced Leah to look back at Elliott with a flirtatious tone, "Can you pour some more?"

"Well, I was originally gonna give you only one glass," Elliott replied sternly before changing his mind with a smile, "But there's no way I can refuse with a smile like that. So, sure."

It didn't take too long for the writer to immediately take the wine bottle and pour more passion fruit inside the glass, forcing Leah to take another long booze-infested sip. And if that wasn't more surprising for Elliott to witness, he was impressed on how fast Leah was forcing the wine down her throat in mere seconds. With a pace like that, Leah could basically drink anyone under the table down at the Stardrop Saloon. It was clear that the aura of the wine had nearly consumed Leah's entire form-fitting body altogether in a drunken manner.

"You really love it, do you?" asked Elliott.

"Feels just like Heaven." Leah cooed in response before asking Elliott, "Mind if I pour you a glass myself?"

"Nah, I don't mind." He acceptingly shook his head, therefore letting Leah snatch the entire wine bottle from Elliott's hands and pouring him a glass himself.

Once the portion of the wine reached up to the top of his glass, Leah set the bottle aside and gave the long-haired gentleman his drink without no stumble at all.

"Thank you so much, my lovely." Elliott winked as he took the booze-filled wineglass from her hands.

Before he could down his glass himself, Leah stopped him for a bit so that she could pick up her wine glass herself and hold it up in the air, proposing a toast in exchange.

"To us?" Leah asked Elliott.

"To us." Elliott answered back with a wink as the two immediately downed their respective wine glasses through their mouths.

And it had been like this for a good thirty minutes as the duo continued their conversation in the comfort of Elliott's warm cabin. Both Elliott and Leah kept their conversation a little bit short yet simple, talking about the many kinds of art that Leah had done so far such as making a huge concrete bust identical to Elliott's entire head and face combined (he bought and kept it on top of his piano case) to the kind of books that Elliott had written such as a romance novel in which a Union soldier falls in love with a pretty southern belle during the middle of the Civil War (which managed to sell a lot due to the book being #1 in most top ten book lists).

It had been another hour between them before a drunken Leah started to laugh her ass off due to one of the jokes Elliott had now told her a second ago.

"No way! He did what?" The sculptor snickered.

"Oh yeah, he brought an ass to the party." Elliott drunkenly nodded, "By that, he actually brought a plastic ass."

"Oh man, you totally suck at making jokes." Leah smirked with a small chuckle.

"Hey, wouldn't stop me from at least trying." Laughed the writer in a drunken state.

"Even so, you'd still suck at them." Leah laughed once more.

And then, she started to lean back from the chair she was sitting in. But once she did that though...

_*WHUMP!*_

She fell back from her chair, making Leah fall right from the floor!

"Oh no," Elliott shouted as he ran up to her and picked the artist up on her feet before asking, "Leah, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm... I'm fine." Leah nodded, making Elliott sigh in relief.

"You really shouldn't lean back on your chair like that." He reassured her quickly.

"I know... it was really a mis...take..."

However, she lost control from that statement once she looked at Elliott's concerned, yet alluring gaze. And to his her surprise, so did Elliott, who found himself hypnotized by Leah's voluptuous emerald eyes close-up. Their combined gaze forced the two of their hearts to beat loudly in rhythmic passion, forcing Elliott's arms to latch onto Leah's waist unexpectedly. While that was going on, Leah immediately found her hands hanging onto Elliott's fabric-covered chest. It looked quite warm and soft on the outside just like their newly-melted insides on well... the inside, of course. Neither Elliott or Leah knew how to react to be honest. Well, it was only for a good 20 seconds though before Elliott found it in himself to speak up out of invulnerability.

"You... you look so beautiful..." He whispered.

"Really?" Leah whispered back.

"Yes... you are..." The writer responded back in a musky tone before hanging onto her even more tightly.

Before the two even knew it themselves, the passion had grew so strong between them long enough for Elliott and Leah to engage in a long, passionate kiss. They felt the entire Earth stop right away from their little moment, which had gotten so hot for the two of them that it only made their kiss much more deeper with passion. It was so deep that both Leah and Elliott nearly let their tongues battle it out of pure domination, which grew out to be defenseless for Leah knowing how long, warm and slippery Elliott's entire tongue was. And it was worth it for Leah to be defeated in that kind of way.

The makeout session between the two started to increase even more when Leah's hands started to rid the coat off of Elliott's shoulders before going for his buttoned-up vest altogether. Elliott's hands started retaliating as well, letting his hands get rid of Leah's suspender straps before unbuttoning every last of her buttoned-up green shirt as well. The only things that were left from the faces were the blushes wrapped around their cheeks. Leah couldn't help but feel herself flushed from the sight of Elliott's muscular chest and six-pack combined. She often wondered how a writer like him kept his body in shape despite spending all his weeks alone in a well-lit shack. Elliott looked even more hot and bothered himself from the image of Leah's voluptuous cleavage being displayed close-up from his face, which looked frozen with an ounce of breathless admiration. The two never stopped undressing each other at this point, especially when Elliott's hands were being led down to Leah's tight form-fitting jeans only to feel the smooth delicious curves of her voluptuous hips. Leah's delicate hands soon fought back instantly when one of them managed to rub and caress the big bulge that Elliott was now currently packing inside his jeans. The attractive writer felt a moan go through him right away, obviously aroused and turned on from her warm enticing touch.  
  
And it was enough to make Elliott hard and erected as ever. So much so that Leah carefully went down on her knees and worked on getting his belt right off, which she successfully managed to do before taking care of both the button and zipper altogether. The painter/sculptor felt her jaw drop to the floor when she bared witness to Elliott's throbbing ten-inch erection emerging through the tight denim. Leah's entire lips desperately licked themselves in a hungry manner from this scrumptious sight, forcing her to wonder how much of Elliott she was about to handle. Luckily for her, Leah didn't have to wait any longer to find out.

"I... I need your cock..." She whispered up to him.  
  
Elliott immediately stood still as Leah's tongue started to lick all the way to the top of his tip, forcing a small lusting shudder out of him. It soon turned into a full-blown moan when Leah automatically sent her head down his entire ten inches, deepthroating him successfully before slowly bobbing her head back and forth in order to polish his throbbing cock full of her own tongue juice. Her tongue even managed to swirl around his phallic head in circles, resulting in even more shudders inside Elliott, who right now was trying to cling onto something hard in order to keep himself from losing control of this amazing feeling. Luckily, his hands managed to latch onto the back of Leah's head, letting him take advantage this time by thrusting into Leah's pretty little mouth carefully. The sculptor moaned heavenly as her lips proceeded to endure a nice and smooth facefucking courtesy of Elliott, who soon stepped up his pace by penetrating her throat in a cheetah's pace, although not too heard though since Elliott gave Leah a chance to take a breather every now and then.  
  
With his cock all wet and polished, Leah broke out of him instantly before pressing her CC-cup breasts around his steel-plated cock only to shift her luscious chest up and down in a hiss-inducing titty-fuck. Hiss-inducing was the perfect way to put it in Elliott's part as the pressure of Leah's plump tits being pressed between his wet cock proved how squeezingly tight her chest had become. At the same time her chest was being shifted up and down, Leah's tongue managed to sneak in a picture-perfect lick when she instantly licked off the head off the head of Elliott's cock, which was leaked with a flawless ounce of hot, thick pre-cum. The way she had took control of his entire cock was impressive at best, learning the right moves on how to please Elliott's erected phallus every single way she thought of. This amazing experience that Leah felt got her so arousingly wet between her legs so much, that her brain was filled with nothing more than images of his cock penetrating her tight moist pussy.

She finally popped herself off of his cock after only a good clean eight minutes before greeting Elliott with another hot tongue kiss. The writer took back control of this amazing situation by carefully placing Leah on her back in the middle of his own bed while getting rid of her pants and green panties altogether. A smile became plastered around the handsome stallion's face when his eyes bore witness to Leah's tight womanhood, which was just small and ripe enough for his tongue to devour right away. Luckily, his tongue did just that by teasing her clit off with one single lick. One single lick then turned into multiple fluttering licks one at a time as Elliott's slippery eel-like tongue managed to tickle around Leah's sugar-infused pussy with the speed of a piston. And it was the right kind of speed for Leah to take out of him, which resulted in an unbelievable breath-taking moan coming from Leah herself.  
  
"Ohhh, GOOOOOOOD!" She shouted, "Please... tongue-fuck my pussy!"  
  
Elliott wasted no time following the auburn-haired nymph right away, having his tongue immediately shove inside her gloriously wet clit non-stop as if she was enduring an actual wet cock pressing through her with ease. While he proceeded to continue eating her out, Elliott took the time to polish off his fingers in order to thrust inside Leah's entire pussy and asshole combined, which he did in order to increase the pleasure that the sculptor had received from him so far. And 'increase the pressure' Elliott instantly did, forcing Leah to cling extra tight into the bedstands while her clit continued to endure an intense finger fuck/cunnilingus double whammy coming from the aroused writer himself. Leah knew with each minute that the pleasure that Elliott had given her would increase per second and per moment, which increased her sexually desperate urges much further. The kind of urges that Elliott knew from her so much that he was willing to give himself more to her whenever she now needed.

His erection lasted long enough for Elliott to tease around Leah's well-shaved clit by sliding between the legs like a stripper pole. He looked down to her precious adoring face, which right now went into a flushed expression full of sexual ecstacy. Leah was begging him desperately to put his massive member inside her hot wet cunt drastically. Her insides knew it and especially Elliott himself knew it. After only a minute of sensual teasing coming from the writer, Elliott finally managed to slip inside her tight pink clit with one huge thrust!  
  
"OHHHHH...!" Leah loudly moaned in harmony.  
  
She took in a deep breath and toughed it out as Leah started to endure Elliott's pacing thrusts one at a time. The pace was quite nice and smooth for Leah to feel, letting Elliott make sure he didn't go as fast as expected (which luckily, that was the kind of speed he was going for). Elliott even also took the time to stare down at Leah's bare curvaceous breasts, which swayed up and down in the process due to the savory pelvic poundings that Elliott's long throbbing cock took on her. It was the perfect time for Elliott's tongue to strike again, licking and sucking around her tits in order to make Leah erect herself. She immediately moaned twice as loud from this kind of sexual pleasure, forcing herself to go all out crazy so much that she immediately clinged into Elliott's hot searing skin tightly as the sculptor ever could.

"Ohhh... ohhhhhh... oh, Elliott, yes... YES!" Shouted the artist in all of her orgasmic glory.  
  
As much as Elliott wanted to end this due to how exhausted he was, there was absolutely no way he wanted to leave Leah without any satisfaction whatsoever. So to try to reserve the rest of his strength, he managed to turn things around by turning both their bodies around, which sent Elliott right on the bottom while Leah found herself stradding his lap from the top. Before she could think about riding him though, Leah used one of her hands to good use by stroking Elliott off in order to keep him hard and erect as ever. Fortunately for her, his cock built up enough pressure to keep Elliott's massive phallus hung as it could ever be.

Leah positioned her gleaming clit around the head of his cock before sliding down on the rest of his erection to a very lusting hiss. Elliott cracked open a satiated smile as his cock endured an arousing bumping and grinding section thanks to Leah's moving curvaceous hips. He felt every shifting gyration and twerk that Leah automatically performed for him. Watching the image of her tight tender cunt sliding down all around his bulging penis was like watching a five-star play in Elliott's entire smut-filled mind. The chapters to each scene only built up to the anticipation of what would happen in the play's climatic ending. Elliott and Leah were doing just that to each other. Just building up scenes in the form of compromising positions just to lead up to the finale.  
  
Neither Elliott or Leah wanted this moment to stop. The ride soon got intense as Leah's curvaceous rear started going into a booty-popping motion, which of course, tenderly crushed Elliott's entire pelvic region to the point that the writer himself wasn't going down without a fight at all. He managed to cling onto her soft flesh folds of assmeat and proceeded to shift his rock-hard cock up through her hips in a forceful motion. This now made the ride more enduring and turbulent that it was making the lusty lovebirds gleam their bodies full of sweat. Their combined passionate moans getting so louder with each second passing by them fast and furious. It was so loud that nearly almost the rest of Pelican Town could almost hear Elliott and Leah's desperate cries of hot unadulterated sex. With Leah's soft luscious hips pounding down on his throbbing cock to dust, Elliott had finally reached his breaking point.  
  
"I'm... I'M GONNA CUM!!" Elliott loudly screamed.  
  
"AHH... OHH, ME TOO!" Leah also declared loudly at the top of her lungs.

As Elliott pulled out one last thrust, the two immediately erupted upon each other in a huge sound-shattering release, softly feeling one another's climax. Leah moaned her heart out repeatedly as Elliott injected every shot of his load onto her womb several times. It felt so hot and juicy that it literally dripped down from her clit and straight down to his sack. Never had Leah felt this dirty before letting Elliott do what he had totally done to her, but with the way Leah acted due to the wine consumption, the two automatically found this moment between them well worth it in the long run.  
  
Safe to say, the release between grew so strong that it literally made Leah collapse into Elliott's sweaty muscular chest to use as a pillow. She smiled as her ears were treated to the excellent sound of a rapid heartbeat. The kind of heartbeat that spoke back to Leah with just a hint of passion and pleasure added around it.  
  
Looking down at Leah with a smile that can only light up her day, Elliott spoke in breaths, "How... how was that?"  
  
"That... felt... wonderful." Leah sighed in response, speaking out in breaths as well.   
  
"You know, I'm not gonna lie. But what we did to each other... I think it totally gave me a sweet idea for a short story." Elliott replied with a smirk.  
  
"Oooh, what's that?" The artist asked.  
  
With a sly smirk, Elliott gave out his explanation one at a time, "It's when an inspired writer sees his long lost love and seduces her over with a big bottle of wine. They get a little drunk and you pretty much know what happens from here."  
  
"I really like that." The sculptor winked at her lover right away before enchanting him with a kiss just to end a drunken night between them.   
  
It was a good thing that this kind of domino effect happened to Elliott himself, because otherwise, without Leah around, not also would he still been stuck in writer's block forever, but that big bottle of wine would haven't been there in the first place. Either way, he was satisfied with what happened. And that was definitely a story in itself.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, that was so fucking delicious, I just couldn't even stand it. I don't care what the fic was regardless if it was good or bad, all I know that these stories are so hot and steamy, you'll be beginning to see more from me. Anyway, I might do one in the near future, maybe involving Haley/Alex or pretty much Sebastian/Abigail. Either way, expect either one for me in the near future like I said. Anyway, read, review, leave a feedback if you can if you want more. Until next time, keep it real my gangstas. Now time for some more Stardew Valley on the PS4!


End file.
